July 26, 2016 Smackdown results
The July 26, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 26, 2016 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. Summary Is the New Era officially in full swing? Why “YES!” it is. SmackDown Live Commissioner Shane McMahon and his General Manager, Daniel Bryan, kicked off the first post-WWE Draft episode of the blue brand by addressing the entire roster in the ring. Shane-O-Mac and Bryan announced a Six-Pack Challenge WWE World Title No. 1 Contender's Match between John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin, AJ Styles and the winner of a Battle Royal. The victor of the Six-Pack Challenge would then be first in line for a chance at Dean Ambrose’s WWE World Championship at SummerSlam. Oh, and one last plot twist? The Battle Royal would begin immediately. Not unlike Drake on track four of his 2011 album, “Take Care,” SmackDown Live is loving the Crews. The SmackDown Live locker room looked to prove their worth as they tried to prevail in an impromptu Battle Royal and snatch their ticket to the Six-Pack Challenge WWE World Championship No. 1 Contender's Match. Bodies flew and dreams were dashed until one name remained. That name was the rising star of the New Era, Apollo Crews, who last eliminated WWE veteran Demon Kane to obtain the victory and live to fight for a championship opportunity later in the show. Apollo Nation, turn up! In a rematch from WWE Battleground, Natalya squared off against her longstanding adversary Becky Lynch. In the height of the action, it was the Irish Lass Kicker who was able to even the score from WWE Battleground, picking up the win following an amazing counter out of the Sharpshooter into the Dis-Arm-Her. Yet, the scene quickly went from seeing red to All Red Everything as fellow SmackDown Superstars Alexa Bliss, Naomi, Carmella and The Red Queen Eva Marie all came out to state why they believed themselves to be the new Empress of the SmackDown Live throne. Independence Day may be firmly in the rearview, but fireworks seem guaranteed with this group of female firecrackers. Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Maryse promised a former World Champion on the SmackDown Live debut of “Miz TV,” and they got one ... just, not exactly the one they were expecting. Raining on The A-Lister's parade and plan to seemingly interview himself at length on national television, Randy Orton interrupted. The Miz, much like Chris Jericho during “The Highlight Reel” at WWE Battleground, saw fit to poke and prod at The Viper's chances against Brock Lesnar at SummerSlam. In response, Orton simply saw an opportunity to fight, goading The Miz into an impromptu match on SmackDown Live! Still in an uproar after The Viper had insulted him during “Miz TV,” The Miz came at Orton strong in the early goings of their impromptu showdown. However, The Apex Predator showed no signs of rust despite this being his first match in over nine months and eventually preyed and found his moment, striking with two straight RKOs, sending The Miz straight to Viperville. Still in an uproar that he was the only Superstar in all of WWE not drafted last week (what a bummer to miss out on being Mr. Irrelevant, am I right?), Heath Slater sneakily snuck onto SmackDown Live to protest, taking out a local competitor who was gearing up to compete. Slater demanded that he be signed immediately and inserted into tonight's main event, thus making it a “Magnificent Seven-Pack Challenge.” Shane McMahon came out to try and talk Slater down some, but the three-time Tag Team Champion simply could not be reasoned with. What occurred next, in basic terminology, was a GOOORRRRRRREEEE! The Man Beast Rhyno reemerged on SmackDown Live, making a major impact by completely decimating Slater with his signature maneuver. Rhyno will join Shelton Benjamin as yet another hot free agent signing to the SmackDown Live brand. The New Era has proven to be full of twists, turns, zags and, now ... Ziggler. Action was at a premium as six Superstars vied with valor in a one-fall to a finish Six-Pack Challenge, where the winner would take on Dean Ambrose for the WWE World Championship at SummerSlam. Prophesizing during the WWE Draft last week that a change of scenery to the blue brand is exactly what he needed to reignite his career, Ziggler's passion burned bright on SmackDown Live as he outlasted John Cena, Baron Corbin, Bray Wyatt, Battle Royal Winner Apollo Crews and defeated AJ Styles to advance to the championship match at SummerSlam. After the match, Ambrose made his way to the ring and he and Ziggler stared each other down, giving the WWE Universe just a slight taste of what is to come at SummerSlam. As Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon came out to congratulate both Ziggler and Ambrose, the exclamation point on the start of SmackDown Live's New Era had been made and Ziggler's statement could not be clearer — The Showoff is now not just here to show the world ... he's here to literally take it. Results ; ; *Apollo Crews won a 14-man Battle Royal to be the 6th entrant in the 6-pack challenge (12:42) *Becky Lynch defeated Natalya by submission (10:21) *Randy Orton defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) (4:54) *Dolph Ziggler defeated John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Baron Corbin, A.J. Styles & Apollo Crews in a 6-pack challenge to face Dean Ambrose at SummerSlam for the WWE Championship (16:05) Battle Royal Eliminations Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan announce huge match 7.26.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Battle Royal 7.26.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.12.jpg Becky Lynch v Natalya 7.26.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Miz TV 7.26.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Randy Orton v The Miz 7.26.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.30.jpg 6-pack challenge 7.26.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 7.26.16 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #884 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #884 at WWE.com * Smackdown #884 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events